Accepting the Truth
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Atem has done so much for the world, but after entering the afterlife, the woes crash down. His loved ones on the other side were ready to be faced with a man who defeated the demon God, but they weren't prepared for what they met. They forgot that their precious Pharaoh was only a boy. So now it's the father's duty to help his son understand that what he wants, will have to wait.


**A little one-shot I created. Hope you like it. And, sorry if it sounds kind of Shakespearean… When I first wrote this story a few months ago, I had just finished reading a Shakespeare related book for English class (it was The Tempest) and got the format stuck in my head, I think. I like it though. I hope you do also.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Accepting the Truth

* * *

Purple irises open slowly for the first time after stepping through the light to see the ones to which he had return. Sadness strikes his heart like a sword mastered by the most skillful warrior; and Ra is indeed a skillful warrior. It is Ra that brought him here, to face the truth and accept his grief after all.

"My son."

"Father."

Running into the arms of his most valued teacher was not enough to let go of the pain he was feeling. Wrapping his arms around his father's neck did not erase the memories made by an innocent but strong willed boy and his companions. Although tears stream down his face in an attempt to release some of his bottled up emotions, it did not ease the ache in his heart.

"Hush, my child. Tears are not fit for a ruler such as yourself. You have trounced a demon God! Be proud, stay happy, and celebrate your victory."

"No father, I cannot."

How is he to explain his dilemma? He is a ruler for sure, he defeated a God, that was also for sure, but he is just a boy; a boy that had gone and done things only a man would do. He is just a boy which was blessed to have experienced true friendship. To suddenly leave it all behind and let them leave his life for good is too much of a heartbreak to bear. He is considered a man despite his age, yet he stands at attention crying for his share of joy.

"Father, my friends are what makes me cry. I am no longer with them, as they are no longer with me. How can I not cry? Please, tell me."

Silence is what greets him all around as his family, former friends, trusted companions that he had left behind so long ago surrounds him solemnly. Each were silent, perhaps too afraid to speak or comfort the boy that had the power of the three Egyptian Gods at his fingertips. Too afraid to take a step towards the one who conquered the God of dark things. Too afraid, they were, of the boy who used to hide in vases as a child. Afraid of the one who ran away from his lessons. Afraid of the one who would disappear during the day, escaping to mingle with the commoners. How could they be afraid of such a boy now? How could they be afraid of him?

"When the time comes, you will meet them again."

"I wish to stay with them now."

Hurt like no other leaves his lips, startling the ones around him. His words bounce off the walls, repeating his everyone's head like a mantra. Over and over, surprise and sadness churning within their guts as they listen to his words, his words explaining his needs. He has done everything for the world's needs, why was it so hard to give him his?

"Atem, my child, please try to understand."

"I don't want to understand!"

Like the lightning bolts that shot up in his hair, his words shot at the ground. It made everyone step back in fear, weary of when the second strike shall rain down on them. Will it rain down on them like the blood of his red-tipped hair? Or will it singed, leaving ash on their skins like the shade of black that held the lightning bolts and blood together?

"It is no longer a decision to make. You are here now, you cannot return to life once again. Two lives are enough. Asking for a third is childish."

"Am I not a child then? Have you forgotten my age?"

"You have grown. You are a man. At your age you would have been wed."

"No."

Defiance like no other was what shot between the two royals. Father versus son, pride versus pride, logic versus emotion. Which shall win? Which shall triumph? On earth it would have been a fair battle, but this was the afterlife. No one enters and chooses to leave. Surely, emotion will take the fall.

"I have learned a lot in your absence. I have learned a lot of the future. No one weds at the age of fifteen summers. Children at fifteen summers go to school, they learn, and they have fun. I want to have fun. I want to be with my friends."

"Why are you being stubborn? Understand that it was not your time. Egypt is your time."

"Egypt still exists. You know, the Egypt we know is called Ancient in the future I landed in. It no longer exists, our land. Egypt is different. There are Pharaoh's no more. They're digging up the graves of our Kings, unearthing our city from beneath the sands. The only thing that exists are our pyramids, and the Sphynx."

"Take back those fowl words at once!"

"It is the truth."

"Fine, I shall accept the truth, but you have to accept the truth as well. You cannot return to earth."

No matter how much you want something, no matter how much you crave for what you desire, sometimes there isn't anything you can do to achieve your wish. It's just gone, and you have to move on believing that it's probably for the best. After all, what can you do? It is the truth, and you can't change truth nor reality. Iron can't be wood just because you say so, and especially not because you want it like that. It is how it is, and no amount of screaming, pleading or begging will change it. You will just have to accept it.

However, what can you do about the pain that tears at the heart? How can you soothe that ache? Time is a good cure, but how long will it take to kick in? How long will the emotional wound and impending scar take to heal?

"But I want to be with my friends, father. I am shattered without them. Their kindness, their strength, their support, and priceless affection I can never forget."

A sigh. Deep, saddening, yet understanding. A father and a son against each other was not something he wanted. His son had changed dramatically over his second life. That much was true, and it was unchangeable. He could understand the pain on his son's heart, but his son had to accept defeat this one time. He has to accept the truth. This time he will have to wait, and to wait his son had to withdraw from the fight.

"You have such good companions here with you. Why can you not wait?"

"I am tired of waiting."

"But you have just arrived."

"I know, but I cannot not see them."

"You must learn to be patient."

"I cannot."

"Atem, my child, you have to try. It is the truth, you cannot return. Do not waste your afterlife with things that will not happen as you please."

"Father-"

"Spend time with your family who has been waiting for your arrival for the past five millenniums."

"I know, father, but…"

"No buts. It is how it is. You cannot change your destiny. You are here, you are forced to wait. Do not stress yourself. Please, embrace the joy that you have. Or, do we mean nothing to you alongside your friends of the future?"

"I did not mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

Struck down by the words of his own father. Regrettably, it was true. It pains him to admit it, but it is true. He is here. The Gods brought him here. His friends sent him here. There is nothing he could do. As the tears stream down his cheeks once more, he allows his father to hug him again. They had to wait for him for so many years. Surely, he could wait for his friends that will join him one day soon.

"My son, please, learn to live here. Stay happy and you will see how fast time goes by. In no time you shall stand here with your friends and rejoice. I promise."

"I know, father. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise. I understand your sorrow."

Defeated. You cannot fight destiny. You cannot change the truth. Then again, does destiny even exist? Is there necessarily only one truth? Lying to yourselves to feel better, sadly, is only temporary. The truth shall catch up, and when it does you shall grieve knowing you spent your life hoping for something unreal. Accept the truth, move on. Hope that things shall see the light, that everything will be bright; that everything will turn out alright.

"I will stay here with you all, and be happy."

"We will like that very much."

"Do I have to forget to be happy?

"No, I want you to remember. When they arrive, you can share your memories. For now, you can stay content knowing they happened."

"Thank you, father."

"No, thank you, my son. You have given me immense joy. You have made me proud."

"You are forever my teacher."

"You are forever my joy."

"Shall we leave then, father?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

 **Yep. Very weird indeed. I creep myself out sometimes. Anyways… was it suckish? Did you actually find it interesting?**

 **Review please!**


End file.
